1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to an electronic apparatus and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which analyzes a direction of light and a characteristic of shadow by using an image sensor based on the shadow that is generated on the electronic apparatus according to an environment of ambient light and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the display apparatus technology, high-quality and thin televisions and monitors are becoming more prevalent. Accordingly, a demand for displaying additional various screen effects on a high-quality display apparatus has increased.
Specifically, a screen displaying effect can be provided by using relations between a display apparatus and a lighting environment thereof. A general existing screen displaying effect is controlling a level of brightness of a screen of a display apparatus by measuring a brightness level of outside around the display apparatus.
Therefore, when the existing screen displaying effect is provided based on the outside light around the display apparatus, a direction of the outside light is not sufficiently considered.